


The Tale of an Upcoming Hero.

by angelicbeing14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Iron Man 1, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicbeing14/pseuds/angelicbeing14
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Tony Stark's kidnapping in Afghanistan.Abby DownHeart is the sixteen-year-old daughter of Hydra's top agent David DownHeart. The two have recently moved back to New York City and the young girl wanted to have a fresh start. However, things take a turn for the worst when David threatens to take Abby to Hydra. Will the Agents of S.H.I.E.LD. protect her? Or will Hydra get their way?





	The Tale of an Upcoming Hero.

It was a quiet and peaceful morning. Birds were chirping outside; the blue sky crystal clear. Abby had recently relocated to New York City with her father, David. They tended to move around a lot because of his job. The transition into the new home had been going well until one fateful moment.

"Abby DownHeart, get your ass in here right now!"

David yelled from inside the young girl's room. He was a tall man with a semi-muscular build, brown eyes and brown hair. Ever since his wife Diana died, he's hated the sight of his daughter's art. It always reminded him of his late wife when she used to paint for him.

"C-Coming, dad!"

As soon as she heard her father yell, her right hand started to tremble. Did he find her art supplies? She tried to hide it from him, but it seemed that she failed.

As she entered her room, everything was on the floor.

"What the-" The female gulped with fear and knew that the situation wasn't going to end well.

"What the hell is this?! How many times have I told you about your art? No more painting Abby! I forbid it!"

The brown-haired male threw his daughter's sketchbook across the room, skimming the young girl's cheek by a couple of centimetres.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again. I promise."

David walked up to his daughter angrily and grabbed her throat, "You better be sorry. You're lucky I haven't sent you off to Hydra. Your mother may not have known this, but I was one of their top agents. You are a pathetic weakling and need to smarten up."

Abby gasped for air while trying to pull her father's hand away from her throat, his grip tight. She became light-headed quickly, which led her to believe that she was going to pass out at any given moment.

"Y-yes, f-father... I-I can't breathe."

The older male tossed his daughter to the ground and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The raven-haired began coughing while she attempted to catch her breath, her head throbbing like fireworks throughout the fourth of July. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a photograph clinging from the side of her bedroom drawers.

"What is this?" She muttered under her breath and grabbed the photo. It was of her late mother and a raven-haired man who seemed very familiar to her. The back of the photograph then read 'Diana and Tony Stark. Forever and always best friends.'

"Tony Stark? The famous weapon builder? Mom knew him?"

Abby placed the photo on her nightstand and went on her computer to search up any details on Tony Stark.

"A billionaire playboy? What did mom ever see in him? Well, it could be worth a shot to meet him. Maybe he can get me out of the hell hole I live in."

The sixteen-year-old girl mumbled her words under her breath so her father couldn't hear her. When she was about to close her laptop, an ad on a charity event that Stark Industries was hosting appeared.

"Well, that's one way for me to meet him. If my mom trusted him, then so can I."

_____________________________

David called an old friend named Tobias from Hydra after he left his daughter's room. He waited too long to bring her into the cause, but he knew that with the right leverage, he could make Abby join without hesitation.

Tobias was grinning on the other side as David spoke. A young recruit? Perfect. No one would suspect a young child.

Once their conversation ended, the brown-haired male walked over to the bookshelf. He slightly moved the book in the middle, activating a lever to open the bookshelf and reveal a secret hideout. The house that David and Abby moved into was not like any other house on the street. It was precisely for Hydra members only.

____________________

The sky was now dark, stars glimmering in the clear sky. As soon as Abby finished packing what she needed, she grabbed the photo of Tony Stark and her mom off the nightstand. For her father to not see her leave, she snuck out the window as quickly as she could.

As she was walking, a sigh escaped her lips. The young girl was nervous. Was she doing the right thing? Does Stark even know that her mother has been dead for nine years? Many thoughts ran through her mind; taking a deep breath moments later to calm herself down.

As soon as she reached the charity event, the female bumped into a man wearing a snug-tight black suit. When he turned around, his blue optic hues gazed upon her.

"Now, what is a young girl doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

The older man in front of her was Agent Phil Coulson of The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. A.K.A. S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I'm-I'm looking for Tony Stark. Do you know where I can find him?"

"I'm afraid he's not here. I was looking for him, as well. What's your name, kid?"

The raven-haired girl in front of him looked very familiar. S.H.I.E.L.D. had a file on her father from when he worked with Hydra. They knew he had a daughter from the intel they received. One of the sketch artists even developed a photo of what the daughter would look like at her age. The resemblance was uncanny.

"My name is Abby DownHeart. Why do you ask? I don't even know you."

As soon as Abby said her last name, Coulson's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it.

"I am Agent Coulson from The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. You're in danger, kid. Here's my card. Contact me when you can."

The young girl took the card from the male's hand and slid it into her pant pocket.

"Agent, huh? I'll keep you in mind."

A sigh escaped her lips.

"Sorry to dash, but I have to go. Nice meeting you, Coulson."

With a smile, DownHeart left to find Tony.

"Good luck, kid," Coulson mumbled under his breath. He knew what her father was capable of, so he was genuinely concerned for the girl's well-being.

Abby wondered why Coulson stated that she was in danger. He couldn't have known about the abuse since they just met. Something horrible was going on. She needed to find out what it was before it was too late.

A few minutes later, Tony Stark finally made his appearance to the party, the sound of his car revving in the distance.

"Now's my chance."

A wide smile formed on her lips. It was all or nothing at this point.

"Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark! I need to talk to you!"

The paparazzi and journalists were swarming around the billionaire like a bee colony. She could barely get through the crowd.

"Mr. Stark, please! It's about my mother, Diana. You went to school with her. I have proof!"

Abby yelled as loud as she could but to no avail. Stark couldn't hear her. As she was about to attempt to make her way inside, a guard stopped her at the entrance.

"You can't be here, kid. Go home," the guard commented.

"But you don't understand! He knew my mother. It's important."

"Stark knows a lot of people. Just go home."

The fingers from her left hand started to curl into a fist, anger boiling within. The raven-haired was becoming frustrated that this night was not going as good as she hoped.

"It's urgent! I will only be a few seconds. Just please let me in."

The guard slightly pushed the female back, causing her to stumble and fall on the ground.

"What the hell, man! You didn't have to push me."

The young girl got up slowly, reluctantly walking away while the guard continued to look at her. There was no way she was getting inside.

While walking away, a couple of paparazzi and journalists were looking her way. Some of them had seen the guard pushing her. Abby saw them looking at her from the corner of her eye. What did they want from her? Tony Stark was the star of the show, not her.

As soon as Abby thought the coast was clear, one of the journalists walked up to her. They began to pester her with questions, their voice echoing within her mind. She tried her best to ignore them, but the constant badgering was ticking her off.

"What is your business with Tony Stark? Why is it so important to see him?"

The young girl covered her face with her right hand and mumbled under her breath. Before she could speak any further, Agent Coulson appeared beside her. His blue optic hues gazed down upon her, a smile etching on his lips. Protecting Abby was a top priority now that he knows that she is the daughter of the infamous David DownHeart.

"Coulson? What are you-"

"It seems that these reporters have nothing better to do. Let's go."

Phil held out his hand towards her, symbolizing that he was going to take her home.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. If you take me home, my dad will know that I went out. I snuck out when he wasn't looking."

A sigh escaped his lips. He was worried about the young girl.

"I see. Well, as I previously mentioned, give me a call as soon as you can. You are in danger, Miss DownHeart."

"There's that in danger crap again. What are you not telling me?"

He pulled her off to the side so they could talk. Once they were out of the sight of the reporters, Coulson turned Abby towards him.

"I can't explain here, kid. You just have to trust me, alright?"

Was this about Hydra? Did he know who she was the minute she told him her last name?

"Trust you? I barely know you!"

The raven-haired was becoming frustrated once again. Was Coulson a good guy or a villain? For all she knows, S.H.I.E.L.D. could be an evil organization as well.

"I'm going home. Goodnight, Agent Coulson. Maybe we will meet again. Maybe we won't. We'll see."

DownHeart looked down, her right hand clenching into a fist as she walked. Could she trust Coulson? He seemed nice and helped her out with the reporters.

"I can have you see Stark!" he exclaimed, "That is what you want, right? To see him?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. Tony was her ticket out of her father's life, and the plan failed.

"Shut up," she growled, "Please shut up. You don't know what I want. Seeing Tony was only part of it. You do not know my life. So, unless you tell me why you think I am in danger, our conversation is over. I will see Tony my way, and I will not stop until I succeed."

A sigh escaped Coulson's lips. He wanted to tell her about S.H.I.E.L.D. and the files they have on her father, but it was too dangerous. Anyone could be listening in.

"The information at the moment is classified. Please think this through. It is in your best interest to trust me."

"My best interest?!" A loud yell escaped her lips as she turned around, "You have got to be shitting me. I've had it with your bull crap. You say the information is classified, and yet it has to do with me. Don't I have the right to know?!"

Her heart was beating fast; her tears still streaming down her cheeks. A panic attack was forming, and she needed to calm down before it became worse.

"Miss DownHeart, please calm down," Phil walked towards her slowly, trying his best not to anger her further, "Everything will be explained, in due time."

Abby ignored the male and continued to walk away. She had nothing good to say right now, so she decided to stop talking.

As the female walked away, Coulson's tracking device activated. When he had held his hand out to her earlier, he placed a small tracking beacon on her sleeve. It was the only way to keep track of her whereabouts, and the device will instantly move to another piece of clothing on his command. A small camera embedded within the tracker will allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to know which clothing item the tracker needed to be attached to since they couldn't afford to lose track of her.

"Be careful, kid. You don't know what your father is capable of."

____________________________________

When she arrived home, David was still in his room, fast asleep. After a long conversation with Tobias, he was exhausted. It had been a long day for him and needed rest.

"Good. Father didn't suspect a thing," Abby's footsteps were quiet. She tried her best to make the least amount of noise when opening her window. One wrong move and her father could hear her.

Her tired body would then lay down on the soft mattress, curling into the blanket that was beside her. She was fatigued and filled with disappointment. Not being able to see Tony was a punch to the gut, but what did she expect? He was a billionaire, and she was just a measly child. Even if they did meet, he never would have taken her in.

Tears soon streamed down her cheeks as she clenched the photo of her mother and Tony Stark close to her body, "Mom," she sniffled, "I miss you... Dad is awful, and I simply can't live like this. I wish I could just forget everything and be a blank slate. At least then, I wouldn't have to live with the pain."

Unknowingly, Abby was being recorded by not only Coulson but Tobias as well. The whole house was bugged, thus allowing Hydra to hear her entire conversation.

_______________________________

As the sadistic person that he is, Tobias was grinning while listening to the feed, "Blank slate hm? We have just the device. It won't be long now, Abby DownHeart. Soon, you will be part of the ranks with the elite Hydra members. You /will/ be one of us. I guarantee it."

_______________________________

The night ended as quickly as it came, the golden sun shining in through the young girl's bedroom curtains. It was going to be another day filled with anguish, or so she thought. What the raven-haired didn't know was that Coulson had set up a meeting for her with Tony. He wanted to help her out as much as he could, possibly gaining her trust in the process.

A few moments later, a buzzing sound echoed from her nightstand. It was nine in the morning. Who could be calling her at this hour? Her hand reached out for the phone, her screen displaying the title of Unknown Caller. Was it Coulson? He must have found her number through the S.H.I.E.L.D system.

"H-Hello? Who is this? It's nine in the morning. If this is some prank call, I'm hanging up."

"Abby wait. Don't hang up. It's Agent Coulson. Don't speak. Just listen. Meet me in Central Park at noon. We have important information to discuss, and there is someone I'd like for you to meet. Hope to see you then."

Before she could say anything, the male hung up. It was for the best that Abby didn't speak so that Hydra wouldn't listen to their conversation.

"Why did he- Oh well..."

A sigh escaped her lips as she made her way to the kitchen. Her father was making them breakfast and being nice for once.

"Dad? Making breakfast? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Shut up. I decided to do something different. Be grateful."

A sigh escaped the male's lips. A part of him felt bad for the argument they had yesterday about her art.

"If you want to paint, I will allow it as long as you don't do it in front of me. Understood?"

"Yes, father. I understand. Also, I'm going out later," the young girl's right hand started to twitch. She was worried that her father was going to yell at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Do as you please. I don't care," David handed his daughter the plate of eggs that he made, "Just make sure to call me on your way home, okay? My friend Tobias is coming over." Today was the day that Hydra was going to take Abby.

The female nodded and finished her eggs. Around 11:30 am, she made her way to Central Park with a photo of her mother and Tony Stark, and her sketchbook in hand. Abby was a bit wary of meeting Agent Coulson, but her gut feeling was telling her that he could be trusted.

When she arrived, Phil was sitting down at a bench by the lake, "Kid, you came. After last night, I didn't think that you would show up."

"Make it quick, Coulson. I only came because I wanted to get out of the house. I hope this is worth my while."

A small chuckle escaped his lips. The young girl in front of him was quite feisty, "I set up a meeting with Tony Stark for you. There's a car waiting for us not too far from here. I know that you wanted to see him, and I will explain everything to you on the way there. How does that sound?"

The girl's eyes widened. Coulson arranged a meeting for her with Tony Stark? She couldn't believe it. "What's the catch? How do I know that you're not bluffing? You could easily take me to the car and take me away to God knows where."

Phil sighed softly, his body slowly getting up from the park bench and making its way towards her, "There is no catch, Miss DownHeart."

"Fine. I'll go with you. However, if I start to feel unsafe, I will get out of the car."

"Alright, then. Please follow me."

The two walked to the car, and once they were in, Agent Coulson began to discuss the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization.

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division was originally founded by Howard Stark, Tony Stark's father in World War Two. Mr. Stark doesn't know this, so please do not say anything to him while we are there. This information is strictly confidential. I am only telling you this because my boss and I want you to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D. We know about your father, David DownHeart. That is why I mentioned to you yesterday that you were in danger."

Agent Coulson wants her to join S.H.I.E.L.D., and they know about her father? "You-you know about my dad? Is that why you're doing this? You were just trying to butter me up so I would join? I can't believe it."

"It is not like that, Miss DownHeart. You're young, and we know what your father is capable of doing. I set up the meeting with Stark out of kindness."

Could she believe him? What if Phil was lying? How could she know if it was the truth? Many thoughts ran through her mind; a sigh escaped her lips soon after. "I hope you are telling the truth."

A half-hour would soon pass as they finally arrived at their destination, "We're here," Coulson said as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door on his side.

After getting out of the car, the raven-haired's hazel optic hues scanned her surroundings of Tony Stark's house. It was huge. "I can't believe it. I'm actually at the house of Tony Stark. Thank you, Agent Coulson."

A smile formed on the male's lips. He felt bad for Abby. "You're welcome."

As the two walked in, Pepper, Tony's secretary, was there to greet them.

"Tony is currently in his lab and will be with you shortly. You must be Abby. It's nice to meet you." The red-haired woman smiled softly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Abby smiled back warmly, at Pepper. "Tony knew my mother. That is the reason why I came to see him. They went to school together."

Before Pepper could say anything else, Tony walked up the stairs, his eyes widening at the sight of Abby. Even though it has been a long time, he could still recognize her. "Abby?"

What DownHeart didn't know was that she had met Tony when she was five years old.

"You know me?"

"Yes, I do. Your mother brought you over once when you were five. How is she?"

A sigh escaped her lips. Stark had no idea that Diana died? "My mother was killed when I was seven... It's been my father and me ever since."

The billionaire couldn't believe it. Diana has been dead for nine years, and no one told him? Now he understands why she never called or emailed.

"I'm sorry to hear that... If I had known that Diana died, I would have come to pay my respects."

"It's alright. I have a photo of you and my mom that you can have." She handed Tony the photo and smiled softly.

"Thanks, kid. I remember taking this photo with her," he chuckled "I'll let you in on a little secret. Your mom and I used to date," he grinned.

Stark's personality wasn't always like this, but Abby brought out a different side of him.

As she was about to speak, the sixteen-year-old received a phone call from her father. "Abby, I need you to come home. Tobias is coming earlier than expected. It's time that you join me. I promise that everything will be okay. See you soon."

The raven-haired's right hand started to tremble; sweat dripped down from her forehead. She knew what was going to happen. "I-I have to go... My father needs me home. Sorry that we couldn't talk more, Tony."

Phil's blue optic hues gazed down upon the girl and noticed that her right hand was trembling. What exactly did Abby's father say to her, he wondered.

"It's okay, kid. Call me anytime so we can catch up," Tony said as he smiled warmly at the young girl.

DownHeart walked up to the billionaire and hugged him. It was probably going to be the only time she was going to see him. Hell awaits her at home.

Tony wasn't much of a hugger, but he hugged Diana's daughter back. He could sense that something was wrong.

"I'll see you again, Abby. Don't worry."

Abby let go and immediately headed to the car. She needed to get home quickly.

____________________________________

"Is she alright? Abby seems scared," Tony said to Agent Coulson.

"She'll be fine. We will set up another meeting for your debrief. Until then, goodbye, Mr. Stark."

____________________________________

When they were close to the girl's home, the car stopped, "Thanks for taking me home, Agent Coulson. It was nice seeing you again."

"You seem eager to get out. Are you okay, Miss DownHeart?" Phil was worried.

"I'm okay. Thanks again for today."

She got out of the car and made her way towards her house, accidentally leaving her sketchbook in the car. Once inside, she saw her father talking to another man in the kitchen. It must have been Tobias.

"Father, I'm home. Who's that?"

A small grin formed on Tobias's lips, "My name is Tobias Cane. It is a pleasure to meet you, Abby DownHeart. Your father has told me a lot about you."

The sixteen-year-old gulped with fear. Was Tobias going to take her to Hydra?

"I see... What exactly has my father told you?"

"Sit down so we can discuss. Don't be shy."

Reluctantly, Abby sat down on the couch across from Cane. Her right hand then reached out for the glass of water on the table. A few moments after taking a sip, she started to feel dizzy. "I don't feel so good. Dad, why is the room spinning?"

"Just let the serum take its effect. I'm sorry, Abby."

Her body got up slowly, her vision fading rather quickly.

"Nighty, night Abby. You'll see me again soon," Tobias said as he walked over to the girl. His left-hand grabbing her arm, his right hand placed under her chin, "Just give in. There's no point in fighting it."

"I..." Before she could speak any further, the raven-haired's body slumped in Tobias's arms. The serum took its full effect, causing her to lose consciousness.

_________________________________

"Was drugging my daughter necessary, Tobias?" David said as he frowned.

"Yes, it was. We can't have Abby know the location of our base in this state."

"In this state? What are you going to do?" David's voice filled with concern.

"She's going to become a blank slate, of course. You should have heard the tape from last night. She kept babbling about not wanting to be in any more pain and anguish. She also talked about your late wife before crying herself to sleep," he chuckled evilly. "It was quite interesting to listen to."

The brown-haired male's eyes widened. David had no idea that they were going to wipe his daughter's memory clean. "You're going to wipe Abby's memory? She's just a kid."

"You're the one who called me, so don't back out on this, David. The decision is final. Once we wipe her memory and give her powers, she will be among the elite soldiers. The Winter Soldier will train her."

"Give her powers?! You're going to experiment on her?!"

"Yes, David. We are. Abby is a perfect candidate. Now, if you'll excuse me," Tobias picked the girl up correctly and made his way to the van in front of the house.

____________________________

A couple of hours would soon pass. Abby was now within Hydra's secret base; a groan escaped her lips as she awoke. "Wh-what happened to me? Where am I?"

From the shadows, Tobias appeared. As he walked over to her, a grin emerged onto his lips, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Miss DownHeart is finally awake. Did you enjoy your little nap?"

As she was gaining back her consciousness, the raven-haired realized that she could barely move. She pulled at the restraints, but it was no use. She couldn't break free. "L-Let me go, Tobias! You won't get away with this."

"Oh, Abby. Here at Hydra, we get away with everything. You don't have to worry about that, though. When I'm finished here with you, you'll be nothing but a thoughtless and obeying agent of Hydra."

"My dad wouldn't allow this! He and I might not get along, but I know that he wouldn't let you do this."

"But that is where you are wrong, little one. Your father fully endorses my motives. Isn't that right, David?"

"Yes, Tobias..." David spoke lowly as he looked over at his daughter.

"Father, how could you?! If mom could see you now, she would be so disappointed in you."

Her father's right hand curled into a fist, anger boiling within. "Don't you dare bring your mother into this."

"What are you going to do? Hit me? You've done that ever since I turned ten, so it wouldn't be any different now."

"You little piece of shit," he growled.

"Now that's the father I'm used to."

Tobias grinned as he watched David and Abby go at it, his blue optic hues gazing upon the girl.

"Now, now. As much I enjoy watching you two bicker, we have things to do. David, please leave."

The brown-haired male left. Now, it was only Tobias and Abby in the room. From the corner of her eye, the young girl could see a male walking into the room and approaching her with a metal helmet.

"Don't worry, Abby. This part of the procedure will be quick but quite painful. I think it's best if you bite down on the belt I'm going to provide you."

Once the other Hydra Agent placed the metal device on her head, Cane walked over with the belt.

"Fuck you," she spat. "I will never join Hydra."

The male wiped the spit off his face and grinned once more. "You don't have a choice, little one. Now bite on the belt like a good girl." Tobias was sadistic and enjoyed torturing people.

"How about I bite your hand. How does that sound?"

"Fiesty. I like it." He placed the belt in her mouth and gave the signal to turn on the machine.

An electrical shock surged throughout the girl's body. It lasted for a few seconds at a time. After the fourth electrical surge, the male walked up to the raven-haired, his right hand under her chin.

"If you give in, I can make the process less painful. Just say the word." Tobias removed the belt from Abby's mouth.

Her body was aching, sweat dripping down her forehead. She couldn't take the pain for much longer.

"I... Will. Never. Join. The. Likes of you..." The raven-haired pulled at her restraints weakly.

"Tsk, tsk. You just don't learn, do you, little one? No matter. I enjoy seeing the pain and anguish," he chuckled evilly. The Hydra leader put the belt back in the young girl's mouth and signalled for them to shock her again.

A loud groan escaped her lips. The pain was too much for her to bear. Once the electrical surge flowing through her body ended, Tobias removed the belt from her mouth. "You... You win."

"What was that, little one? I couldn't quite hear you." The blue-eyed male enjoyed toying with her.

"I said, you win..." she spoke weakly.

"Splendid. Now that is what I want to hear. Guards, prepare the mind-wiping machine. Our new Hydra Agent is ready."

"The what?! D-Dad. Help me. You can't- You can't let him do this..." she said weakly. Abby didn't want to have her memory wiped.

"While we have the machine prepared, we have a little something for you." Tobias picked up the cage holding a radioactive spider. "This spider will give you unimaginable power, little one." He opened up the enclosure, allowing the spider to make its way towards the girl. Once it was on her arm, it bit down into her skin.

"Sh-shit..." A loud yell of pain escaped her lips. The spider's venom flowed throughout her bloodstream. "What-what did you do to me?"

"I simply gave you powers, child. The arachnid that bit you is genetically modified. Continue struggling, and well, the pain will just get worse."

"Fuck you... As soon as Sh-" The raven-haired couldn't complete her sentence. Hydra can not know about S.H.I.E.L.D. "As soon as the authorities know what you're doing, you'll be stopped."

The blue-eyed male laughed. He couldn't believe how naive the young girl was. "You honestly think that the measly authorities will stop us? You're dumber than I thought."

A beeping sound echoed from the corner of the room. The mind-wiping machine was ready. "Well, would you look at that. The machine is ready."

Tobias moved the machine over to Abby. He removed the metal helmet from her head and replaced it with a new one. "You will be a blank slate and an obedient Hydra soldier. Everything you know will be gone."

The sequence on the machine began. Patterns and configurations appeared in front of the girl's hazel optic hues. "I'm sorry, Mom, Tony, Coulson... I've failed." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"With your new powers, you will become the Rogue Spider," the leader said as he grinned. "One of the most powerful agents in Hydra."

Once the process was over, the male walked over to DownHeart, his hand placed on her chin. "Now tell me. Who are you?"

"I-I don't know who I am," Abby said softly.

"You are Rogue Spider, little one. You work for Hydra. Is that understood?" The male's grin remained.

"Yes, sir."

"The process is complete. Welcome to the team, Rogue Spider."

_________________________________

A few months later, after intense training with the Winter Soldier, Rogue Spider was given her first mission. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Tobias was sitting on the chair in his office, a cup of coffee in hand. "Yes, Rogue Spider. I have a mission for you. Your target is Tony Stark. A.K.A. Iron Man. I need you to get to him before S.H.I.E.L.D. does. He'd be a great asset if we have him on our side."

"Understood. Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra. Now go, Rogue Spider," the leader said.

The raven-haired took one of the Hydra jets and made her way to Tony Stark's home. Once the young girl arrived, a grin formed on her lips. She then made her way to the front of the house. With a swift movement of her hand, she knocked on the door.

Tony was in his lab working on another suit when he heard Jarvis notify him of Abby. "She's here? Coulson said that she went missing. Are you sure that's her?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Facial recognition proves it. The girl is indeed Abby DownHeart."

Stark couldn't believe it. "Thank you, Jarvis. I'll take it from here." The male walked up the stairs and headed to the front door. Once he opened it, a smile formed on his lips. "It's good to see you again, Abby."

"Who the hell is Abby?"

-To be Continued-


End file.
